


Angst Hanzo Drabble

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Angst Hanzo Drabble

The moment he saw you, Hanzo knew he had to have you. You were working your regular shift at the florist, taking care of the plants displayed outside the shop. It might’ve been just a normal day for you, but for Hanzo, his life changed from that moment. All the thoughts going through his head halted at the sight of you, more beautiful than all the flowers nature could fabricate.   
He became more familiar with your schedule than you were, keeping watch over you as you worked. There were times he was tempted to follow you home, but he was a man of modesty and thought you deserved at least some time alone. It also gave him room to fantasize about what you did have time to yourself, doing chores or going for walks, taking a shower after a frustrating day at work…  
His obsession with you became inescapable, eventually you were always in his thoughts. The days you weren’t working or had called out, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He still waited at his usual spot, seated at the café across from your place of work, hoping to see you smile as you tell a customer to have a good day. How he wished to see you smile at him like that, his heart melted at the thought.   
However sweet his intentions were, his manic jealousy overshadowed them. When he saw another man receive your kindness, blood boiled in his veins. How dare they think they deserved to even be in the same room as you? Shouldn’t they know you belonged to him? Why didn’t you hit him when he laid his hands on you? No, it wasn’t your fault. Hanzo had to teach the man a lesson in the best way he knew how.  
As a ruthless assassin, Hanzo could easily kill this man without any effort. But he didn’t want to give him the easy option. The second there were no witnesses in sight, he took the opportunity to strike, sending an arrow tipped with a sedative straight to his rival’s back. The shot would easily paralyze him and the sedative was powerful enough to work almost instantly, allowing Hanzo to lift him with ease.   
The next day his possessiveness overcame his patience and he finally approached you. It was a short conversation, regardless he cherished every part of it. Your lip movements, sweet gestures he’d been witnessing for so long from afar, and your voice. God, it was more alluring than he could imagine. He couldn’t blame the man he was currently holding prisoner for falling for your graces.   
He asked you for a simple dinner at his house. You were taken aback, for obvious reasons. A man you’ve never met before asking you to a date at his house? But he seemed like such a gentleman, and his words swayed you to agree. Eagerly, he wrote down his information and told you to arrive in whatever attire you wished at around 6.   
Hanzo was very attractive and was undeniably formal and elegant, so you decided to put on an outfit to match his looks. You fixed your disheveled hair, grabbed your keys and wallet, and headed to your car. A deep foreboding feeling sprouted in the pit of your stomach when you started the engine, but you ignored it, caught up in the thought of the mysterious man waiting for you.   
The same instinctive hesitation you felt before the drive to Hanzo’s house reappeared when you arrived at his doorstep. It almost compelled you to leave, but your curtesy didn’t want to stand up such a polite man. So, you knocked on the door, anxiously waiting to get through the night to alleviate the feeling in the pit of your stomach.   
All the thoughts of hesitation were soon erased when you saw Hanzo. His hair was like black silk, pulled back tightly in an elegant bun. He wore a tight dress shirt that hugged his muscles and his pants accentuated all the curves in his lower half. You failed to notice before, but now you could clearly see this man was extremely well built from head to toe. Noticing your wondering eyes, you blushed in embarrassment. But Hanzo didn’t seem to notice, he was busy exploring your body with his eyes too.   
Once he pulled himself out of his trance, he welcomed you into his home, keeping a hand on your hips as he guided you. It wasn’t huge or extravagant, but it still had a sense of regalness that fit him. The subtle scent of incense accompanied with the rustic beauty of Japanese decor eased your senses. You showered him with compliments at each little sight, which he was eternally grateful to accept. The more you embraced his style, the more in love with you he fell, feeling your destinies colliding.   
“There’s something more I need to show you,” he said after finishing the tour of the first level. Of course you complied and followed him as he descended down the stairs of his basement.   
It was dark and damp, empty and unfinished in every sense of the word. So unlike the comforting first floor, this room caused your nervousness to reappear stronger than ever. Still, you continued to walk with him, growing more weary of the arm around your waist.   
You almost collapsed at the sight of the blooded man on the floor, twitching and wincing in agony. Hanzo was quick to catch you when you knees buckled, holding tightly onto you with both hands, “Do you recognize him?”   
His question was firm and caught you off guard. You expected him to tell you not to scream, try to comfort you in some way, but he didn’t. Instead, his voice sounded harsh and struck you with paralyzing fear, “N-no…”  
“Well then, perhaps you need a closer look,” he pushed you towards the barely living man. The sight of his bruised and blood-soaked body with his moans almost caused you to vomit. Still, you couldn’t put a name to his face.   
“Nothing to say, dear?” tears spill onto your cheeks uncontrollably as your breath turns to panicked sobs, “I’m glad. This means you truly are mine.”  
You want to make an effort to console the groaning man on the floor, but you fear that you’d be Hanzo’s next target. Instead, you covered your wet face in your knees, trying to escape the harsh reality.   
The echo of Hanzo’s footsteps strike a combination of relief and dread in your gut. Relieved that perhaps he’ll leave and never return again. But your dread knew that he wasn’t going to leave, and not only that, but he was going to make a move that you couldn’t have predicted.   
Placing his arms around your waist, he lifts your from your position and you stand in compliance. He keeps an arm around your body while reaching downward to grab something. Even when he played it in your arms, you didn’t know he was ordering you to kill the man with his bow until he said it.   
“P-please, I can’t. I don’t even know how, I can’t-“ he silenced your hitched breath with a single finger to your lips.   
“Hush, my love. I will guide you.”  
He moved his hand onto yours, placing them on the grip and string, your uncontrollable shaking only making Hanzo grip tighter. His hand leaves yours momentarily, returning with an arrow. The weight of the situation sinks into you again, “Please, Hanzo, don’t do this!” you can barely yell as your tears restrict your voice and he only responds by resting his lips onto your head. The force of his arm pulls the string back and you hold onto the arrow for dear life.   
“Release it, love,” you pretend not to hear his tender voice, keeping your grip, “let go!”  
His powerful yell causes you to shriek and cringe, but your hold stays unflinching. At last, he relaxes his arm and embraces you, bow and arrow still in hand.   
“Hold me,” you do as he commands, hoping it will make up for your disobedience, “close your eyes.”  
Before you could protest, the final grunts of life leaving the man on the floor fill the air. Your nails would’ve tore into your skin if you didn’t have Hanzo’s shirt to keep them separated. Your screams would been heard from miles if they weren’t muted by Hanzo’s unforgiving rough hand. But there was nothing he could do to stop your tears from ruining your face.   
“You don’t need to cry, dove. We’re alone together at last.”


End file.
